


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-9

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 文末肉渣





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-9

堂本剛侧身靠在办公室的落地窗上，看着楼下的车流发着呆。  
桌上是新的一批打算拿去安排生产的设计稿，他为此已经有三十多个小时没合眼。  
收到堂本惠的消息，孩子问他要不要一起去参加修学旅行。项目未定，三天两夜。  
他之前的半年都在发疯似的工作，家也没怎么回过，都是杰西隔三差五陪着堂本惠在那个大宅子里。虽然杰西的照顾体贴入微，小惠还是很想念爸爸。  
忙完这次的企划，剛推了接下来一整个月的工作安排。他想给自己放个假，也好好陪陪孩子。  
想到学园的亲子活动，他眼前又闪过光一那张帅气又清纯的脸。  
上一次亲子活动初见的时候，这个小孩对自己的态度十分傲慢，两只眼睛恨不得长在天灵盖上。  
后来是怎么发展成那么密切又契合的肉体关系呢？  
那孩子眼中的爱几乎可以把自己灼伤。  
他在光一眼中看到了当年的自己。  
十八年前的剛，为爱疯魔，对自己的老师一见钟情。那时候他长了一张和现在的堂本惠很相似的脸，却有着堂本惠所没有的勇敢和莽撞。  
他勇敢地示爱，眼波含水，春情流动。年轻的单身alpha，自然承受不住如此灵动美人的诱惑，剛的初恋得来全不费功夫。  
对方在小剛的一次发情中，趁虚而入要了他的第一次，并射进了生殖腔。  
孕育着新生命的剛，一边读着大学的课程，一边忍受着孕吐和反酸，却甘之若饴。  
直到有一天提前下课，回到两人的爱巢，无意间撞见了对方在自己的孕期出轨。  
现在回忆起已经是可以被淡忘的过往，可在当年却是钻心剜骨般长时间的痛彻心扉。  
他当年是想把堂本惠给打掉的。  
学业繁重，一星期最多的时候要交四个报告，无法又养小惠又去上课，如果小孩出生，要么自己退学找个工作，要么孩子没人带。  
剛纠结了好几个月，才彻底下决心把孩子打掉。一个人挺着肚子去到妇产科，却被医生告知，如果这次打掉，以后有大概率再也生不出小孩来。  
他害怕地独自靠着医院冰冷的墙，颤抖着双手看了诊断单良久，决定让孩子活下来，然后流着泪把电话打给了姐姐。  
姐姐从老家开了六个小时的车赶了过来，什么都没问，照顾他一直到生产，然后把小惠亲手带到两岁大，在剛大四那年才终于把推迟了好几年的结婚证给领了。  
剛看到光一双眼里的火，看到了和自己曾经一样的勇。  
可自己当初的一腔真心，让自己受伤，让最爱的家人也受了牵连。  
他自知自己不是小惠生父那种人，在他和光一的这段关系里，自己和那个老师并没有可比性。  
可他如今的地位以及受到的关注度，让他觉得自己更加危险。  
和光一在一起的快乐，仿佛是一场梦。  
梦醒来才知道，那些幸福都是偷来的。  
剛不觉得自己是爱上了，他只是感觉两个人的荷尔蒙很契合。这么多年，他也快忘了什么算是心动的感觉。可即便如此，在光一被记者盯上，想要顺着这个高中生挖新闻的时候，他还是花了大价钱买断了当时被拍的储存卡，又靠着和杰西的假照片封住了传媒一整年的口。  
他这几个月大量服用着抑制剂，甚至连自慰都不曾有过。  
这是以前从没经历过的感觉。  
光一在他的世界里进出以后，仿佛也把他身体里的某个开关打开又关上了。  
抑制剂的唯一副作用就是食欲不振，吃什么都没味道。  
剛想着都觉得讽刺：以前不停嘱咐光一要好好吃饭的自己，现在却变成了那个不肯好好吃饭的人。  
杰西每一次见到出差回家的剛，都觉得他又瘦了一圈。他想方设法给剛做着开胃的菜，却被对方吃了几口就撂筷。  
有时候剛回到家，看到又在灶台前面忙活的杰西，甚至都想放弃这种坚持。  
他想着，不然就干脆跟了杰西算了。  
这么多年对方默默的守护和等待，他不是没有看在眼里。  
可他心里清楚，这种不负责任的轻举妄动会毁了小惠。小惠对于杰西懵懂的喜爱，他都知道。他甚至觉得自己是个狡猾的坏人：利用杰西对于自己的爱，而放心地把小惠放在杰西身边——杰西无论如何都不会对小惠做出什么出格的事情来的。  
有时候剛也如释重负地想着，还好没有和光一继续下去，不然一旦事情被小惠知道，这孩子肯定会生气，到时候做出什么过激的事情都说不定。  
但光一还是会在他心里缠着。  
杰西每次来过夜以后他去打扫客房的时候；  
每次回家看到玄关墙上那一抹血迹的时候；  
去熟悉的料亭吃饭应酬的时候。  
这些都是不可避免的场合，他为了不想起光一，甚至很久没有再碰那天被和光一一起拍到的时候开着的那辆SUV。  
他做了很多努力，跑到了很远很远，工作排得很满很满，却在洗衣房看到小惠还没来得及熨烫整理的校服的那一刻，又被光一进入到自己的脑海中。  
费尽心思遗忘的人在自己心里趁虚而入的那一刻，总是让人有挫败感。  
他从小惠口中知道了光一新交了男朋友，于是他拼命抑制着这种想念。  
尘封的记忆渐渐结上蛛网，蒙骗着自己以为一切都已经过去。  
还记得小惠在自己有一次出差刚回家的那天兴冲冲地给自己看光一那张十指紧扣的合照。  
“爸爸，哈哈，光一终于肯把他的男朋友介绍给我了，之前还保密不说的。”小惠一边八卦地说着，一边快速打着字，回复着光一的信息。  
“哟，那真是恭喜他了。”堂本剛淡淡地答道，听不出情绪。  
“不过他也真是的，去跟人家在外面过夜，每次都是我帮忙打掩护。”小惠想起了那几次替光一骗他爸妈的经历，被光妈投喂的时候他还有些小愧疚呢，“不知道什么时候他才肯跟他妈妈讲哦……”  
“哟，还会打掩护啦？你是怎么打的？”剛背对着小惠，手里收拾着行李箱。  
“爸爸不是也不在家嘛，我就跟小光妈妈讲，光一是来家里陪我的。这样他就可以跟男朋友偷偷约会啦。”小惠边说边把把调好的面糊挤进烤盘，过一会儿就可以一起和爸爸吃刚烤出来的小饼干。  
剛想了想，自己最近一段时间，确实经常不在家。  
光一居然这么快就找到了新的恋人，还频频过夜。剛的心里又酸又涩。  
他终于是个被遗忘的旧人了。  
“真好啊。”剛把伴手礼从行李箱中拿出来，走过去递给小惠。  
“真好啊，能和光一十指紧扣，真好啊。”他边走边在心里默默说着。  
堂本惠当时喜滋滋地拆着礼物，甚至全然不知道自己究竟闹了个多大的误会。  
剛把手上的收尾工作做完，终于可以回到家中。  
杰西比他早下班，又做了一桌子菜。  
“小惠呢？”剛一边换着鞋一边问到。  
“在楼上呢，我去叫他。”杰西用围裙擦了擦手，绕过厨房的流理台，自然地接过了堂本剛手里的背包。  
“不用了，我去吧。”剛把外套挂在门口，往楼上走去。  
小惠的卧室门虚掩着，打电话时候清脆的声音传到走廊：“我爸爸肯定会去的呀！不过这次是什么活动啊，我好兴奋，我要提早准备好行李和吃的。”  
不知道在跟谁打电话，小惠热烈地和对方聊着修学旅行的事情。  
剛在门口靠墙站着，悠闲地玩着指甲，打算等小惠的电话打完再进去。  
“健太去吗？”小惠对电话那头问着，剛第一次听到健太的名字。  
“啊？病假？！那好可惜哦，你回来以后要好好陪陪他了。”原来是电话里那个人的男朋友啊，剛边听边推理着。  
“不用啦！不用阿姨给我带吃的啦，阿姨做的东西太好吃啦，我想减肥呢。”剛一脸黑线，小惠的身材瘦削，去看花火的时候穿着浴衣侧面都只有窄窄一条，减个毛线的肥啊。  
“嗯，明天见！”小惠开开心心地挂断了电话。  
剛推门进去：“跟谁聊天呢？爸爸不许你减肥，你一点都不胖。”他揉着小惠刚钻过被窝的毛茸茸的头毛，爱怜地说着。  
“光一啊，不过光一好久没来我们家玩了耶。”惠扁了扁嘴。  
剛把孩子从被窝里捞起来：“走，下去吃饭了，杰西哥哥给你做了好多吃的。”  
如果只是跟杰西两个人相处的话，剛觉得除了工作以外没什么可聊的。  
可小惠叽叽喳喳地在餐桌上说着，整个氛围就热闹了起来。  
“我们这次哦，居然是去山里野营。爸爸，我们有帐篷吗？”惠喝了一大口杰西刚榨出来的苹果汁，忽闪着眼睛问着餐桌对面的剛。  
“糟糕，没有诶，什么时候出发？”剛本来就是室内派，帐篷什么的，他摸都没摸过。  
杰西马上说道：“没关系，野营物品我明天之内可以全部买齐。”  
剛叼着筷子，眼睛一转：“杰西，你要不然跟我们一起去吧？”  
杰西不可置信地看着剛：“可以吗？？”，内心的狂喜已经流露在脸上。  
“可以啊当然可以，每个同学可以带两位家长！”小惠兴高采烈地说着。  
“野营什么的……我怕我自己都搞不来，你看起来这么有经验，还是跟你一起去比较靠谱。”剛一边吃下碗里最后一块肉，一边回应着杰西。  
前辈今天的饭量有所增加，本身就是很让人开心的事情了，现在又能够参与到小惠的亲子旅行中，杰西简直想要把这一天设为自己的高光时刻。  
三个人吃过饭，小惠在客厅看着电视。剛靠在水池边对收拾厨房的杰西小声说着：“到时候传媒可能又要开始写了，你做好准备。”  
杰西垂着眼睛，擦掉灶台边的水渍：“我知道的，可以想象。”说完从冰箱里拿出来一份提前做好的虎皮卷：“最近在上烘焙课，你尝尝。”  
不等剛回复，他就把虎皮卷放在案板上，打算切片。  
剛看了一眼小惠，他还在背对着厨房，专心看着美食番。  
他一手握住杰西拿着刀的那只手，向上看着这位高大的后辈：“杰西……你知道的……其实你不必……”  
杰西少有地抢过剛的话头：“前辈，我愿意，无论最后怎么样，能现在在你旁边帮到你，我就觉得值了。”  
“可我对你真的是没有……”剛思考着不会伤害到杰西的措辞。  
“没关系的，我不在乎。”杰西切开了虎皮卷，厚厚的奶油放在冷藏室里呆了两个小时，恰到好处的状态，“吃点甜点吧，你之前最喜欢的。”他找出来一只叉子，放在盘中，摘下了围裙，回到了客房。  
修学旅行的时间定在一周以后。  
剛和杰西带着三个人的帐篷和露营用品，去学校找堂本惠汇合。  
学园给学生和家长都准备了野外用的食物，但他们还是自己带了很多。  
由于少子化以及学校的高昂学费，参加旅行的所有学生和家长集合起来也才四十几人。  
三个大巴根本都坐不满。  
小惠本来就很慢条斯理的，磨磨蹭蹭从教学楼走出来的时候，大部分人都已经上了学校准备好的大巴。光一一头汗珠拽着小惠，嘴里不停念叨着“怎么这么慢啊要来不及了”，才好不容易把小惠拽上了最后一辆没什么人的大巴。  
就算做了无数个心理准备，光一不小心和剛在车里对视了以后，心跳还是漏了一拍。  
剛倒是镇定自若，不动声色地转移视线看着窗外，又发信息叫最后一排的杰西过来跟着自己一起坐。  
杰西一脸殷勤，抱着颈枕和背包跑过来：“要喝点水嘛？”  
光一往座位上走，正好路过这两人的座位，只听剛软乎乎地回答着杰西：“一点点，润润嗓子。”  
年轻人的脸迅速冷了下来。  
还好车内空位多，光一可以坐得离剛远一些，这一路也倒是无话。  
到达露营地的时候已经是下午时分，学生和家长们从老师的手里拿过扎营地点的安排示意图，就纷纷找好了位置，热火朝天地扎起了帐篷。  
光一皱着眉头看着自己的营地位置，居然就紧挨着堂本家。  
他跑去问老师，能不能换个位置，却被老师温柔回绝：“不行哦，这样方便我们清点人数，为了大家的安全嘛。”  
真是冤家路窄。光一负气地想着。  
杰西在半年前只匆匆见过光一的侧脸，对他的长相完全没有印象。  
看着这位没有家长陪同的小朋友独自忙活着，他热心地上前帮忙。  
却被吼了一声：“不用你管！”  
杰西不尴不尬地笑着，心说原来不是所有小孩都像堂本惠那么乖呀。  
光一背对着隔壁的堂本一家，自己埋头扎着帐篷，却不小心划破了手指。  
他急忙去背包里拿急救包。  
剛看到这一幕，迅速找出了创可贴和碘酒棉签，给杰西使了个眼色。  
杰西心领神会，立马把东西递到光一面前。  
倔强的小孩撇着嘴，却还是敌不过不停流血的手指，只好不情不愿接了过去。  
杰西还沉浸在作为这个家的一份子参与进了修学旅行的喜悦中，完全没感受到光一和剛之间流动着异样的空气。  
杰西虽然没认出光一，可光一从教学楼里走出来的时候就离老远看到了杰西那张对于他来说噩梦般的脸。  
即使堂本惠跟他讲了关于照片的秘密，他见到这种一家三口和乐融融的场景，还是在心里暗骂自己是个傻子。  
他觉得听到真相时候自己的期待和欣喜简直太可笑了。  
他一个人承受着失恋的痛苦，剛却在那边过起了小日子。  
居然还因为他的暴瘦而心疼？不知道跟哪个alpha乱搞好几天没吃饭才瘦的吧。光一这样想着，却又忍不住往剛那边看过去。  
堂本剛背对着他的视线，正在艰难地从背包里拽出睡袋。  
撞色球鞋，细白的小腿，宽大的短裤和T恤，光一自下而上看着剛的背影。  
弯腰的姿势让剛的短裤紧紧地包裹在屁股上，四角内裤和臀肉臀缝的轮廓清晰可见。  
想到那里面的美味，光一的肉棒又不争气地翘了起来。  
这是半年以来他第一次不是因为晨勃的原因而勃起。  
健太对于他来说连代餐都算不上，顶多是个拍照道具。  
此刻的光一已经知道如何控制自己的信息素，也完全可以压抑着体内的荷尔蒙，让阴茎不再继续硬着。  
可剛的背影让他上瘾，他无数次偷看。  
他扎好帐篷坐在里面，靠着防蚊窗的掩护，一刻不停地看着剛的身影：他蹲着找东西的样子，他和小惠温柔说话的样子，他圆圆的肩膀和暴瘦后还没鼓起来的侧脸……  
光一不再压抑自己的性欲，从裤裆里拿出自己饥渴已久的巨大，看着剛快速撸动着。  
没有旁观者的情况下，人往往能更真实地面对自己的欲望。  
不用假装不在意的感觉真是太好了，他手里的肉棒青筋暴起，龟头分泌出兴奋的汁液。  
大概是太久没开荤，又被眼前的美色所刺激着，光一很快射出了一股浓精。  
他粗重地喘着气，找出纸巾擦着龟头和手心里的精液，觉得自己真的是卑微又可怜。  
不过也许是射过了以后可以进入一段贤者时间，他晚饭的时候再次出帐篷，面对剛的神态已经泰然自若了起来。  
学校准备的晚餐是烧烤，大家围着营地里自带的几个巨大电炉，热热闹闹地分享着烤好的肉和蔬菜。杰西一边快速切着烤好的肉，一边忙不迭夹给堂本惠。小惠嘴巴塞满了肉，含含糊糊地说着谢谢。  
剛本来就没什么胃口，早上又很早就起床，想了想这之后还要有烤棉花糖啦等一系列野营必做活动，就打了打哈欠，让杰西好好陪着小惠玩，自己往帐篷那边走去，打算休息补觉。  
他踩着碎石发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，抬头看着布满繁星的夜空，这是都市里看不到的画面。剛觉得自己被治愈了，如果不考虑光一的存在的话。  
出来吃晚饭的时候没带手机也没带电筒，剛靠着月色回到了帐篷处。  
在帐篷里换了一身睡衣，剛悠闲地躺在杰西给弄好的充气床垫上，透过帐篷的顶部，看着天上的星星。  
没躺多久，帐篷的门突然被人拉开。  
堂本剛小小地惊呼了一声，看到了裤脚以后又安静了。  
是他白天的时候脑海里不停闪过的那个人，他清楚地记得对方的衣服和样貌：一身黑的运动服，高挺的鼻子和线条明显的下颌骨，瘦削又结实的身材，深棕色的头发轻轻抓过，可以看出曾经那个手肘有些干燥的男孩子也开始在乎起自己的外形了……  
来人露了脸，渔夫帽压下来看不清双眼，小声对剛说：“别动。”  
然后转身把帐篷的拉链拉上。  
这人摘下了帽子，果然是堂本光一。  
光一还是无法抑制体内的燥热，他不想理会堂本剛和杰西目前发展到哪一步了，只想先进入那个日思夜想的身体再说。  
他褪下运动裤，里面连内裤都没穿，一下子就露出了已经开始滴出前列腺液的阴茎，看得出是有备而来。人字拖歪歪斜斜地放在入口处，上身的运动衣也没脱，就直接压在了剛的身上。  
剛被少年清瘦又有着漂亮肌肉的身体压住，又怕别人听到，低声反抗着：“光一……别这样，快起来……”他不想成为光一青春期荷尔蒙涌动时的替代品，更不想破坏光一的恋爱。  
光一吻住了他的嘴，堵住了剛的碎碎念。  
身下的人睡衣只是一件干净宽大的T恤，他把手顺着衣服下摆伸进去，捏住剛的乳头，轻轻揉搓着。  
剛已经半年没有过任何情欲之事，就算大脑在抗拒，身体也本能地作出反应。他细细的呻吟从两个人接吻的空隙漏出来，灌满了整个小帐篷。他甚至能感受到自己的后穴在流着水，蜜汁淌过甬道的路线他都能清晰察觉到。  
光一仿佛也感受到了剛身体的变化，继续用嘴巴堵着他的嘴，手指下滑，拽下了剛的内裤，熟门熟路地摸进了剛的菊穴。  
粘腻的触感吓了他一跳，惊叹着剛的湿润程度，他的嘴巴开始攻击剛已经站立起来的乳头。  
剛向上弓着身子，把胸前的粉红递进光一的嘴里，胳膊还在轻轻推着光一的上身，虽然已经没什么力气，但在对方眼中却是一种勾引。  
“怎么这么紧？”光一的手指在里面动着，即使有蜜汁的润滑，却只能勉强进去一根。  
剛的穴口因为兴奋不停收缩着，嘴里压抑着被快感吞噬的叫声，小声回答道：“没关系……进来……”然后继续大口大口喘着气，伸手环住了光一那根尺寸惊人的肉棒，上下套弄着。他不想挣扎了，快感和留恋共同作用着，他觉得今晚就放下一切过往跟光一在这片夜空之下偷欢也不错。  
两个人都觉得这是彼此最后一次性爱，光一的前戏卖力又温柔，剛被光一在身下摆弄着，乖巧又浪荡。  
小狼狗一般的年轻床伴用舌尖快速的刮蹭着剛的乳尖，又时不时张开嘴整个含住，剛没有办法像从前那样畅快地叫床，只能重重地喘着气，小声哼哼着，破碎地说着舒服。  
这对光一来说已经是足够的鼓励。  
他手指继续扩张着剛那紧致的肉穴，终于可以塞进第二根手指。想了想自己的尺寸，估计要扩张到四指才能进去。只是舔弄着乳尖，剛已经开始面色潮红，身体轻颤。塞在后穴的手指明显感受得到蜜液更加多地涌了出来，仅仅是指交都能听到清晰的水声。  
光一弓着身子含住了剛的肉棒，嘴巴用力包裹住龟头，又贪婪地吸着剛早已分泌出的前列腺液，然后逐渐抚慰着柱体，在扩张着的手指也没停下，一边摁压着自己熟悉的那一点，一边轻轻撑着一开一合的蜜穴。  
剛被光一如此玩弄着，嘴里小声邀请着：“光一……哈……啊……嗯啊……没关系的……进来吧……快啊……啊……”  
光一并没有理会，继续舔弄着肉茎，手指加速按压着每次都让剛欲仙欲死的点。  
“啊……不要继续了……这样会……会射在光一嘴巴里……哈……停下……”剛用力抓着扑在气垫床上的那一层薄薄的床单，指甲透过床单扣在了掌心的肉里，脚尖绷直，小声抗拒着。  
“射进来吧。”光一不知道自己怎么想的，明明很怨眼前这个人，却又想要吃掉他的精液。  
他继续大力用手指刺激着剛的肉穴，渐渐塞进了第三根手指，嘴巴上下动着，加速吮吸着剛已经挺立颤抖的阴茎。  
“哈……嗯啊……慢点……慢点……不要再深了……”剛的身体本能地挺着腰，又觉得被光一深喉的感觉太过强烈了，“唔……嗯啊……要射出来了……光一……快停下……”  
仿佛没听到剛小声的浪叫，他依然为剛做着口交。  
“啊……光一……救命……真的要射了……哈啊……”剛的肉穴吞吐着光一的手指，阴茎在光一的嘴巴里颤着，久违地射了出来。  
光一看着剛高潮后美丽的脸，吞下了属于剛的液体，然后又压了上去，给了他一记深深的舌吻：“自己的味道，好吃吗？”  
剛失神地看着外面的夜空，不敢直视光一火热的双眼。  
光一随即掰开他的双腿，双手握住他细细的脚踝，精壮的腰用力挺着，却肉棒却只插进去了一半。  
“剛太紧了，最近都没人跟你做吗？”光一这样问着，却也并没有在意能得到什么答案，他继续向肉穴里挤着，剛的蜜臀向自己肉棒的方向移动着，也在用力向里吸。“实在是太骚了……”光一一边开拓着甬道，一边感叹着。  
借助着大量蜜汁的润滑，光一很快就把肉棒整个没入剛的身体，剛被一点点碾压开，快感不断攀升着：“啊……好舒服……光一……快动一下……插坏我也没关系……”  
被这样要求着，光一没有再矜持的道理。他大开大合地摆动着腰，在蜜穴里驰骋着自己已经完全勃起的阴茎。  
剛的腰被插得发软，舒爽从尾椎处扩散到四肢百骸，他无处安放地双手先是向前抓着，无奈却够不到光一的身体，于是只能揉搓着自己胸前的肉，时不时玩一下乳头。  
这种活春宫对于光一来说又是一份刺激，甬道已经全部被捅开，他加速大力地抽插着，并不恋战，因为营地随时可能有人回来，如果来了人，插穴就没那么方便了。  
“哈……啊啊……插死我了……光一……插死我了……好舒服……要被干穿了……”剛承受着的每一次抽插都带来了强烈的快感，年轻的情人不停扫过他的骚点，这种感觉让他上瘾又沉迷，可过于密集的酥麻一下子全都涌起来，让他仿佛是被人把头摁在水里一般，大口喘着气，却无法呼吸，“好大……啊……胀死了……肉穴要被干开了……哈啊……好厉害……光一的肉棒……好厉害……”  
光一进行着最后的冲刺，嘴里小声说着：“剛的小穴……要把我夹断了……啊……”  
“呜呜……要被光一撑坏了……”剛的蜜穴努力吃着光一的巨大，又迎来了第二次高潮，“嗯啊……光一……要到了……哈……哈啊……”他的阴茎软了下去，精液射在了肚脐周围，在月色下发出淫荡的莹白色。  
光一被紧缩着的肉穴紧紧包着，肠道的沟壑仿佛无数个小嘴在吸着他的肉棒，他双手抓住剛那比之前细了很多的腰，快速顶弄了几下后，射进了身下这个还没怎么喘匀气的身体。  
他抽出软掉的肉棒，爬到了剛的身边，伸出右臂让他躺在自己怀里，贪婪地看着这张漂亮的脸。  
参加烧烤派对的大部队已经陆续会回到帐篷里，外面不停传来稀稀拉拉的脚踩碎石的声音。两个人相互靠着彼此，剧烈地喘息着。


End file.
